Jenny
|Race = Human|Gender = Female|Date of birth = March 15, Age 276|Date of death = Before Age 461|Height = 5'5" (159 cm)|Weight = 103 lbs (47 Kg)|Address = Ninjago City (Formerly) Spring High School (Formerly) East City|Occupation = Martial Artist Student of Spring High School (Formerly) College Student (Formerly) Waitress|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Supporter)|FamConnect = Liam Nelson (Father) Susie (Mother) Max (Husband) Veronica (Daughter) Darry (Son-in-law) Miranda (Granddaughter) Larry (Grandson) Owen (Grandson)|AniName = Jenny|MangaName = Jenny}} Jenny (ジェニ'', Jeni'') is the member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as the Earth's Special Forces as she's the strongest fighter and best supporter, the daughter of Liam Nelson and Susie who's first appears on the TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. She's the beautiful wife of Max and loving mother of Veronica. She's also the mother-in-law of Darry and the grandmother of Miranda, Larry and Owen. Appearance Jenny is a beautiful, young child and young woman of a very slim figure build and medium average height with a slender yet frame skinny physique. She has brown eyes, lightest-fair skin complexion and straight blonde-chocolate brown hair. Over the course of the series and movies, Jenny has three different hairstyles, Jenny has brown eyes, lightest-fair skin complexion and shoulder-length blonde hair (later as the teenager her hair color from blonde hair into the chocolate brown hair) that is usually tied by ribbons in a variety of colors in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. As a child, her hair was shoulder-length, Jenny However in Age 294, as a teenager and college student, she appears to keep her hair up more often in pigtails with two white hair-ties. As a adult, her hair is considerably longer reaches down to her hips, more wavy and voluminous and she keeps it all in a side ponytail with a side fringe. Additionally, Jenny does not consistently wear the same causal main outfit. However, she always has a belt that, along with keeping her skirt up, holds her Celestial Spirit keys and a whip with a heart-shaped end. Also,she often wears black, leather high heeled boots. She also bears a striking resemblance to her mother. During at the senior prom dance at Spring High School, she's wearing a fit-and-flare blue jersey prom/evening dress is ideal for any special occasion with its novel strappy halter neckline design, cross back design and jersey fabric of high quality, all completed the style. In the manga and anime series and movies, Jenny is an attractive and beautiful young girl of medium average height. She has lightest-fair skin complexion, brown eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair that is usually kept in twin pigtails, with two shoulder-length bangs framing her face. She is buxom, and has a slender body. Her pink guild stamp is located at the back of her right hand. According to her estranged father, she bears a striking resemblance to her late mother. She is said to be very beautiful by many characters. Additionally, Jenny does not consistently wear the same outfit, as she changes her clothes daily. However, she mainly wears a sleeveless, short blue jacket, with an upturned collar and yellow trim, over a white tube top with a large blue heart at the front and yellow trim and midriff. Jenny also wears a black miniskirt, which she tightens it up with a white belt that holds her Celestial Spirit keys and her Fleuve d'étoiles whip, along with a pair of blue arm warmers that goes up to her lower biceps, with a yellow ribbon tied to each one at the top and each having white and blue frilled cuffs, heart shaped red earrings, black spandex short shorts, a pair of black, thigh-length stockings and brown boots. At the Senior Fling High School Prom dance at the Spring High School of the Ninjago City of the beautiful dimensional realms Spencer World, she wore a In the Majin Buu battle in Tropical Island of Spencer World against villains from the past, Jenny wears a dark pink-and-white jacket, light blue tank top that's reaches down to beyond her hips, light blue jean skirt with a blue belt and gold buckle, lavender leggings, purple headband, light aqua blue bracelet on her left wrist and white boots. As a adult, in the end of the Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, her hair is considerably longer reaches down to her hips, more wavy and voluminous and she keeps it all in a side ponytail with a right side fringe bang. Her casual clothes consists of a light blue, off shoulder strap dress, a green and dark blue thin sweater. She wears black low heel shoes with silver square décor on them and black tights. She is always seen carrying a brown strapped bag, which contains her most favorable possession, her sketchbook. Personality Jenny is a friendly, polite, fun-loving and kind, but quiet person. She is a bit awkward in the social circle so she doesn't make friends that easily and has very few of them. She is the type of person who doesn't really want to be in the centre of attention and would get very embarrassed if she is so. Despite her quiet and shy attitude, Jenny is an intelligent and quick witted woman who knows technology like the palm of her hand. She is the type of person who would carry out each task efficiently, quickly and accurately. Her mother described about her personality saying " Jenny has a sort of unique charm about her, making people wanting to get to know her...". She is sometimes classified as geeky by the martial artists, samurais, warriors and ninjas. Biography Background Jenny is born on March 15 of Age 276. She was born and raised on the island of Osaka, California City. When she was around 9 years of age, she was bullied at school which got her a bit depressed. Once, when she was going back home from school,a group of middle school boys threw a box of centipedes at her. She had a lot of weird but hellish nightmares after that which she had to go to therapy for (her father beat those boys up to a pulp after that he's get a rematch with Cell from the past). Her parents divorced by the time she was around 12 years of age. Her mother passed away two years later in a car accident. She ended up living with her father after which she got rid of her depression bit by bit. She took to her books and studies and helped her brother with the household. She couldn't get into medical college since she didn't have enough money. Her brother somehow earned enough money to get her into a prestigious enough college in the end X'). Her father got a job post due to which he had to move out of the country into the biggest city is Ninjago City, and Jenny ended up living alone for a few weeks. Dragon Ball Z Fusion Saga She's mentioned by Melissa on Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu She's first appears as a Power Manga and Anime Jenny is Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Video Games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Master Combatant - * Mystic Martial Arts - * Chi Blocking - * Invisibility - * Force Field Generation - Equipment Transformations Unlock Potential Video Games Appearances Jenny is the supportive players in the video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Major Battles Trivia * Jenny's name means Japanese name (ジェニ or Jeni) is in Celtic the meaning of the name Jenny is: White wave. * In American the meaning of the name Jenny is: White wave. * In Cornish the meaning of the name Jenny is: Fair and yielding. * In English the meaning of the name Jenny is: God has been gracious. A feminine form of John. Also a Fair and yielding. * It is pronounced JEN-ee. It is of English origin. Originally a pet form of Jean in the Middle Ages; now used as a short form of Jennifer. Also used for blends and compound names. Dancer Jennita Russo. Also form of Genevieve. Also form of Genista. Also form of Genna. Also form of Guinevere. * It is pronounced JEN-ee-fer, JEN-if-er. It is of Welsh origin, and the meaning of Jennifer is "fair and smooth". From Gwenhwyfar, which also can mean "white waves". Variant of Guinevere. Mythology: in Arthurian tales, Guinevere was Arthur's queen. The name is made popular by film celebrity Jennifer Jones. Literary: Bernard Shaw used the name for the character of Jennifer Dubedat in "The Doctor's Dilemma" (1905). Jeniferis a spelling variant used especially in Cornwall. See also Gaynor and Ginevra. Actresses Jennifer Gray, Jennifer Jones, Jennifer Jason Leigh, Jennifer O'Neill, Jennifer Aniston, Jennifer Connelly, Jennifer Garner, Jennifer Lopez. * Her real name is Jennifer Ann Nelson in the manga and anime series and movies that's she's mentioned by Broly. * She's has first character appears in the Dragon Ball movies along with Katherine and her friends. * Jenny's favorite hobby is reading, photo shooting and shopping. * Jenny's favorite food is white Mac and cheese and glazed salmon. * Jenny's favorite vehicle is air solar bike. Gallery Cassandra.jpg|Jenny req_2015_alexandra_by_ryokozchan-d8z5zey.jpg alexandra_by_saiyangoddess-d95wmfu.jpg alexandra__c_by_lala_dello-d9nt4z7.png hairstyle_meme__by_dbz_senpai_d9avr25-pre.jpg References # 00012 Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, 1999 # 00013 Majin Buu Transforms episode 265 Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Superheroes Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Orphans Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Movie Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Ninjas